


Damaged Girl

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Multi, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Scars, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bad body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: You feel good with your body, but there’s one thing… Sam and Dean show you their point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! You can follow me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com

“C’mon, Y/N!” you heard Sam shout from where he was, feet under the water already. “Take off your clothes, let’s swim or something” That’s where all started.

You had been with the Winchesters for about a year now, working just on research. You’d dropped the machete about four years ago, but decided to keep on the job, even if it was just with old Bobby’s work. Then you had heard that the Winchesters had settled somewhere in Kansas, so you went there and offered your help. You had firt met Sam and Dean years ago, both your father and theirs were still alive, a big vamp nest in Missouri and Bobby had called both the Winchesters and the Y/L/N to take care of it.

Dean had been a pain in the ass, Sam still too young to stop him, skeptical as hell, firs with all the smugness.

“So, is she staying at the motel with Sam tonight?”

“I could beat the hell outta you hunting, fighting, at pool and… other things”

When you answered, he’d seemed interested, but “Sorry, I don’t flirt in front of my father”

“Well, then I’ll go flirt with him. He’s pretty hot, to be honest.”

Both your father and his were laughing, and Sam also showed a small smile in his face.

“Not gonna stop her?” asked Dean to your father.

“Man, she’s 22,” he said, “If she can’t flirt with whoever the hell she wants… with her age I had already slept with a bunch of girls, and don’t think for a second that I think she hasn’t, so at least if she does it in front of me, I can stop the douches later.”

You were fed up by now, so you said, “Look, man, believe it or not, I’m gonna go tonight. At least I hope that you thank me if I save your ass.” And that was all, you’d walked away and later, after the hunt, you’d beaten Dean at pool. The next day all of you had separated and that was all.

So, when you showed up at the bunker, they’d both hosted you without questions. Now, thirteen months later, you’d became close friends, and after a particularly tough hunt in the coast, you had decided to take a little vacation and stay a couple of days there. You didn’t love the beach, but you did love the idea of a vacation, so you agreed right away. And now you were there.

“C’mon, Y/N!” you heard Sam shout from where he was, feet under the water already. “Take off your clothes, let’s swim or something.” You were dressed with shorts and a tank top, and you told Sam, “I don’t like water, go with Dean,” the lie falling from your lips with ease from all the times you’d said it, and Sam hesitated before saying “Okay.”

The last 24 hours you’d acted weird, and the boys had noticed. Next morning, while Sam was gone for coffee and breakfast, Dean faced you about it.

“Y/N, is everything okay?” You tensed a little before answering.

“Y-yeah, why?”

“You’ve been kinda… I don’t know, strange lately, You… you know that you can talk to us, right? I’m not the talking kind, but I’ll do it for you.” You weren’t sure what to answer and started.

“I… it’s just… “

“Look, you don’t have to. Sam’s gonna come now, and if you wanna talk, we’ll be here.”

“Thank you, Dean. It means a lot, and I want to tell you, but I don’t think that I’m ready. “

“Whenever you want, sweetheart. We’ll be here.”

That night, after going for dinner to the diner down the block, the three of you got back to the motel room. Before pushing the or, you took a deep breath and talked.

“Guys… I wanna tell you.” Dean immediately put a hand in your back and Sam’s followed suit on your shoulder.

“You sure, sweetheart? You don’t have to.” Sam squeezed your shoulder, agreeing.

“I want to.” They both sat in one bed, and you grabbed a chair and sat in front of them. You took another deep breath before taking your shirt off. You weren’t showing anything that they hadn’t seen before. “What do you see?”

“What do you mean, Y/N?” Sam said. “I see you.”

“You know what they see?” You pointed a finger to the window while asking. “They see the scars.” Your torso was covered in them, from knifes, to claws, and a bullet wound, they were almost a dozen, all over your chest, belly and back. “Nobody likes a girl with scars. Ten years ago, when I took my shirt off for my first guy, he told me that I was disgusting. He dressed again and took off, and I didn’t even had half of these. I had one night stands after that, of course, they don’t care, or are too drunk to care. But, showing my scars in public? With all that people and all that perfect, soft-skinned girls with their small bikinis? That’s a hell of a no.”  
They’d gone silent and serious, looking at you so intensely that you thought that they were gonna make holes on your body. You looked down, before starting to put on your t-shirt again. If you’d been looking at them, you’d seen them look at each other, just like they did in hunts.

“Don’t,” Sam said, voice soft and a tiny bit commanding. You obeyed.

“What?” They paid no attention to you. Dean talked, looking at a point just above your head, and you noticed that he had glassy eyes.

“Jo had some, too. You two would’ve been good friends.” Your father and you had never met the Harvelles or went to the Roadhouse, so you’d only heard of them. “She wasn’t shy, but that disturbed her too. He had one especially big, here.” Dean’s fingers ghosted over your skin, tracing a long line from your hipbone to your first rib. You shuddered. “She hated it, but I loved it so much… It was a knife wound. She was such a fighter…”

“Jess had only one,” Sam spoke. “Over a part of her spine. A surgery, whose doctor was not so careful. I used to kiss it, and Jess would melt under my lips. She was so beautiful, I couldn’t stop myself.” You were on the verge of tears, so you pulled out a joke to break the tension.

“Are you two actually trying to comfort me with the memory of your ex girlfriends? Because maybe is not the best way.” They both laughed, but they were still almost crying, so they gave kind of a weird image.

“Y/N, please,” Sam begged.

“Please, sweetheart, let us show you how beautiful you are,” finished Dean. You shivered.

“Yes, please. Do it.”

They both suck on a breath, and Dean reached for you, pulling you softly over the unoccupied bed. They covered you, kissing all the scars, praising, telling you how brave, how strong, how beautiful you were, worshipping you. They’d made you come uncountable times by the moment Dean slid himself into you. You both shouted.

“Sam… please… I wanna taste you.”

“Fuck, baby girl. Yes, please.” You took Sam’s cock into your mouth while Dean fucked you lovingly, and after a while, they couldn’t hold it anymore. They both came, and you with them, one last, overwhelming time.

You all fell into the bed, exhausted and smiling, satisfied. You were almost falling asleep when Sam asked.

“Y/N?”

“Mmh?”

“Do you really dislike water?”

“I love water,” you whispered sleepily.

“We’ll talk in the morning. Sleep, sweetheart.”

And you did.

You were awakened with a soft tugging in your shoulder. You were lying in Sam’s chest, with Dean pressed behind your back, and he was the one shaking you.

“Y/N… Hey, baby, let’s go. We’re going to the beach.” You instantly tensed.

“Guys, I don’t…”

“Can trust us, Y/N?” Sam said. You hadn’t noticed, but he’d been looking at you for hours, just memorizing your body and face. “You say no at any time, baby girl, and we come back.” You sighed slowly.

“I trust you.”

“Let’s go, then!” Dean said.

You all dressed, swimming suit under your clothes and you took the Impala, tossing in the trunk another set of clothes because «no way you’re gonna get in Baby all wet». Dean drove some miles north before stopping in another beach, and they guided you to a wooden cabin. The sand was crowded and in the water some surfers were hanging out. You tensed as you approached the cabin, but Sam whispered in your ear.

“Trust us. Please.” You relaxed a bit and followed them inside the cabin. A wide variety of surfing boards greeted you.

“Surfing?” you asked.

“Someone’s gonna teach us.” Dean said.

“We’ll wear wetsuit shirts,” added Sam. And in that moment, you got it. They were trying to make you enjoy the beach, the water, the sea, without making you feel uncomfortable.

“Guys… You didn’t have to do this.”

“No,” answered Sam, “but we wanted to.”

So, yeah, you put your wetsuit on, and a coach called Mike, taught you the basics and then you surfed for hours, trying to catch the waves and laughing. When you finally went back to the car to change clothes, you were happier than you’d been in months. And then you took off your wetsuit shirt when one of those perfect girls was looking and she fucking made a noise. A disgusted noise. And you heard it. And you simply broke. Your smile froze in your face, and you felt Sam hugging you, and you bury your head in his chest, sobbing. He covered your body with his as Dean went to the girl and said:

“That scars, you know what they mean?” He didn’t wait for an answer, and continued. “They mean that she can give you some, too,” he finished, dead serious. “Go away.” She almost fell to trying to run away from you. Dean kissed your salty hair several times, stroking it before he talked.

“Sweetheart?” You’d stopped sobbing, and you were putting on your dry clothes without a word. After some minutes, you said, without looking at them.

“She was wondering what were you two doing with me.” You said, and you felt Sam’s hand in your shoulder, Dean’s fingers in your chin, lifting your head.

“Well, I know what we’re doing. We’re enjoying, watching our girl having fun and stopping ourselves, because we both want you so fucking bad right now…”

Sam groaned behind you, whispering in your ear: “We’re not gonna stop loving you, worshipping you, until you believe that you’re beautiful. Until you love your body as much as we do.”

You were wordless, when Sam and Dean surrounded you in one of those Winchester hugs and you sobbed a bit before hugging back, trying to reach them however you could.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You wanna go back to the motel? We’ll have lunch, and we’ll see what to do in the afternoon, yeah, baby?”

“Yes, please.”

“C’mon, I’ll give the wetsuits to Mike.”

Later that day, the three of you agreed to go surfing again, as you had loved it.  
And, since then, the three of you would take a weekend every now and then, go surfing, spend some time on the beach. You continued to have that sort of relationship with Dean and Sam, and yes, it wasn’t ‘the norm’, but you hunted monsters for a living, so who cared.

Some time later, you’d also have the self-esteem high enough to take off your shirt at the beach, shooting defiant glances to anyone looking bad at you. Some people would even dare to make a noise, a grin, but they were mostly jealous girls, cute, pretty and stupid. In fact, you were surprised by the amount of guys and even girls that sent you an appreciative look, and one of those times, Dean had said, a hot whisper in your ear.

“What, you think guys don’t like a bad girl? They do, trust me. We do.” Sam was looking at you with fire in his eyes, and you gasped.

“Why don’t we get back to the motel?” Your room was just a hundred meters away from the beach.

“Fuck yes, baby girl,” Sam said, “but you gotta walk before us. I wanna see that perfect ass sway.”

“Look who talks about what, perky ass,” you laughed, before getting up, smiling back at them over your shoulder. “You two coming?” you asked, walking a few steps and swaying your hips on purpose.

“If you keep moving like that, sweetheart, yeah, and pretty soon, for that matter.” Dean made you laugh, and you retorted.

“Well, we should hurry to the room, then.”


End file.
